A Little Luck of Our Own
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Remus wants Sirius to bite him, to mark him and claim him as his mate. But Remus refuses to give in to instinct. He wants his friend to be happy even if it's without him, but it's getting harder and harder not to be bitten. Yaoi Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

Haylo people I have here a new story. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while and it needed to be written. And this is what I have. I absolutely love Remus/Sirius and I hope you enjoy. On with Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Bite me," I mumbled under my breath. Sirius leaned over my shoulder, looking at my homework. I wanted him to bite, mark me, claim me. I wanted it so badly it was overwhelming. The area between my neck and shoulder itched. I rolled my head back and forth trying to quell the constant itch. I trembled with effort not to yell at Sirius to bite me. It was the strangest thing. I didn't want just anyone to claim me, the only person I wanted was Sirius and it scared me. I've never wanted another male before. Sure I never really looked at girls either, but that was because of being a werewolf. I didn't know how I was going to tell them I was one. Some people don't react well to knowing a werewolf is near by. The wolf inside me wanted Sirius as my mate. I read a few books claiming the wolf longs for companionship after a while if the person didn't have a significant other. And it would eventually choose one for the person if nothing ever happened with procuring a mate. Not only is Sirius my best friend, but he's also very straight. Well as far as I know. He's only ever dated girls. Many, many girls. To be honest the idea of Sirius being my mate wasn't at all that galling, it was the fact that I wanted to jump his bones every time he was close to me. He smelled so good and I wanted him to take me and claim right there and then. I didn't dare make any move. I distanced myself from him as much as possible without seeming like I was trying to avoid him. Sirius Black was off limits. No matter what the wolf or I wanted.

I became okay with the idea of Sirius being the one I was destined to be with a few months ago. He was handsome, kind, considerate and he knew all about me and wasn't driven away by what I am. That's what pulled on my heart strings the most. I never wanted to let him go, but then again I couldn't hold claim to him. He was not meant to be with me. But I've become all right with the idea that I will never be with him. As long as I can stay his friend and be by his side making sure he's happy that's all that matters to me.

"Remus." Sirius was in front of me waving his hand in front of my face. "You still here with me?" Sirius cocked his head to the side and smiled causing my heart to beat hard against my rib cage. If I didn't know better I would say he could hear it. That smile went straight through me, lighting my nerves on fire, making me hyper aware of how close Sirius was to me. I jumped out of my seat, breathing erratic. The urge to have him bite me was becoming harder and harder to control. I don't know how much longer I can stand not to have him do it.

"Don't worry about me Sirius. I just remembered I have to do some homework for Potions." I gathered my stuff, knocking over my chair in the process and booked it for the library door.

Sirius called after me. "No we don't. I have Potions with you." I didn't care. I kept going. Staying by Sirius's side was going to be tougher than I thought. I want him so badly it hurts some days. Somewhere along the way my want turned into what I can only consider love. I don't know how long I've felt like this, but I know I'm in love with Sirius. Nobody knows and no one must ever know.

I was so lost in thought that I ended up running someone over. We both tumbled to the floor, books and papers scattering every where.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going." I opened my eyes to find Lily Evans in front of me with a small smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about it Remus. I'm all right. I wasn't paying attention either." I scrambled to my feet and offered her a hand. She accepted and I pulled her to her feet.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked picking up her books. I handed them to her and she accepted with an ever bigger smile. I smiled back. Forgetting my worries for a while.

"Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you."

I looked down at myself and around at my back or I tried to, but saw nothing wrong, no injuries. "Me? Why me?" I didn't see anything that was wrong with me.

Lily laughed a light lilting sound that was so musical to hear. I was surprised to hear her laugh. Most of the time I see her she's glaring at James for something he did. It was nice to see Lily laughing and smiling. It really brought to light why James fell head over heels for the beautiful redhead.

"Yes you. If I didn't know any better I would say you were worrying yourself sick over the person you love."

My eyes widened. How did she know? "From your expression I see that I'm right. Come on."

Lily pulled on my sleeve. I started following her without knowing what I was doing. "Where are we going?" I asked, confusion marring my words.

"To the common room so you can tell me about her."

Her? But I don't love a girl. Lily looked over her shoulder. "Okay maybe him. Either way you need to talk about it."

"I do?"

"Do you want to talk to James about it?" Lily stopped and put her hands on her hips. I shook my head that was the last thing I wanted to do. But maybe it would help if I confided in someone. I know Lily wouldn't say anything.

I gave in with a sigh. What did I have to lose? "All right."

"Then come on."

Lily and I walked to the common room where we sat in a corner that was secluded. I sat on a red plush arm chair, even though it was comfortable I felt stiff as a board. This was harder to say than I thought. I fidgeted with the sleeve of my robes. They were old and worn, the black almost looking a dusty brown.

Lily waited patiently for me to say something. I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Sirius." I kept my voice low, not wanting anyone to hear.

Lily's eyes widened for a moment then her pretty emerald eyes sparkled with laughter. "I knew it." She slapped her fist in her hand.

"You knew it? How?" My heart sped up, I felt dizzy. If she knew then who knows who else did. Sweat began beading on my forehead. I wiped my forehead with the back of my arm. Since it was winter you would think the castle would be colder, but it was surprisingly hotter.

"Remus calm down. Don't worry. He doesn't realize and I don't think anyone else does. I knew because of the way you look at him. That's the same way James looks at me." Lily finished with a smile. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking for her to continue. "I know I say I don't believe him when he says he likes me, but I know he's telling the truth. He just gets me so mad that I start saying things that I don't mean."

"But then do you…" I let my sentence hang in the air.

"Does Lily what?" Sirius asked from behind Lily's chair. He rested his arms on the back of her chair and laid his chin on his arms. He looked… what was the right word? The first word that came to mind was cute. Sirius was grinning, like he knew something that we didn't. My heart thudded against my ribcage then fell to my feet. How much did Sirius hear? I was so engrossed in the conversation I didn't notice Sirius come up on us.

"Sirius I can explain." Sirius looked at me expectantly. A grin gracing his plump delectable lips. Oh Merlin, help me. I still want him to bite me!

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You made me so happy! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Explain what?" Sirius gracefully pushed himself off the back of the arm chair and walked around facing me. I got up quickly, grabbed him by the elbow and steered him away from a smiling Lily.

I pulled him near the fire place, somehow he managed to sling his arm around my shoulders and bring our heads together. My brain was muddled, he smelled so good it was confusing all my senses and making it really hard to think. "You don't have explain. I completely understand."

My nose scrunched up in confusion. "You do?"

"Yeah, you like Lily." Sirius pulled away from with a triumphant grin.

"Huh?" I hunched my shoulders. How did he come up with that conclusion? He doesn't know I love him? Phew, but now I have a bunch of new problems.

"You like Lily, but I wouldn't go after her unless you're positive you like her. James will flip if he finds out. Don't worry I won't tell him."

I stared at Sirius for a while, not really believing what I was hearing. And the area between my neck and shoulder was becoming unbearable itchy. Sirius's grin began to fade at my lack of response. "Remus." At the gentle call of my name I was snapped back to reality with only one thing on mind.

My eyes narrowed at Sirius. "Bite me," I said, voice roughened with need and want. I clapped a hand over my mouth, not believing what escaped my lips. How do I explain that? My gaze instantly found the ground when Sirius's silver orbs widened in surprise. To the delight of my ears I heard his wonderful laughter. His eyes danced with amusement when I looked up.

Sirius's hands were held up in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay I understand it's none of my business. Whoa, I've never heard you say anything like that before Moony." Sirius's shoulders still shook with laughter. Even though I didn't find the situation funny I couldn't help, but join in with Sirius. He has this ability to pull me out of whatever gloomy mood I'm in and make me forget about everything in the world while he's near me. I smiled at him when the last of our laughter faded.

Sirius began to say something when someone called him from across the common room. "Sirius, come over here." A girl with soft blonde hair that curved with her body called to Sirius. His smile broadened to one I knew I never would see. I sighed deeply. It's better to not to try anything especially when he looks at a girl he barely knows like that.

Sirius nudged my shoulder. "I'll see you later Moony."

"Yeah." I deflated on the spot. I wanted to sink to the ground and just sit. Energy was being sapped from my very being. The wolf in me wanted to howl our joined pain. It was odd how the wolf and I are two separate entities that share one body. When the wolf takes over everything shifts to what it wants to do. I'm just a silent observer most of the time. There are instances when emotions are overflowing that the either the wolf can take over my form or I can take over it's, but most of the time I am aware that the wolf's there at the back of mind and the other way around. Right now the wolf and I are in agony. The longer I went without a mate the lonelier I would be. I don't know what to do. The wolf was fighting to go after Sirius and take him away from the giggling menace that had his undivided attention. I stamped out those feelings and settled for turning around and staring at the wall while I regained my bearings.

Lily appeared at my side with her hands clasped behind her back. Brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?" I shook my head, not able to rely on my voice at the moment. "Come on let's go sit down." Lily clutched my elbow and pulled me along. She gently pushed me down in the seat I had before. She sat at the edge of the chair with her hands held firmly in her lap. "What happened?"

"Sirius thinks I like you then he went to go talk to the fifth year over there." I tilted my head to the blonde. Sirius's charming smile graced his lips. My heart stuttered to a stop at the sight of that amazing smile, but twisted in pain when it was directed at the blonde girl.

"Oh, Remus please don't feel discouraged. You have to fight for Sirius." Lily's hands were clutched at her sides.

I shook myself out my depression. I obviously wasn't the only one in pain. "Lily, are you all right?" I waved a hand at her hands. She held her hands so tight her knuckles turned white.

She unclenched her fists, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm all right." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, Severus and I are fighting and it's over the same thing we always fight about."

"Ah, James."

"Exactly. They can't stand each other and James and I have started to become friends, but Severus can't stand it."

"And James can't stand Snape."

Lily nodded her head. "Yes. I don't know what to do. I'm being pulled in two directions, neither that end up at the same place. I've been keeping my distance from James the last few days while I try and think of something. Severus won't hear any of it. He refuses to hear me to utter the name James." Lily finished, she was panting, trying to regain her breath.

"I don't think I can be of much help to be honest. But I would say to stay friends with both and if one or the other can't understand that you won't kick someone out of your life then they obviously weren't a very good friend." I finished not aware that Lily was taking in every word I said. I almost jumped out of my seat when she spoke.

"Thank you so much. I'll really think about trying that. I don't want to lose either of them as friends, but I also will not choose who gets to stay and who goes." Lily nodded, more to herself than to me. "Do you want to study with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." For the first time that day without the help of Sirius I felt happy and ready to take on my dilemma. _Now only to figure out what to do. _

Lily and I separated with a promise to meet again tomorrow. We studied for few hours then went off topic all together. It was nice to talk to someone about who I liked without having to fear what they might think. Lily strongly suggested that I tell Sirius. The sooner the better. The wolf agreed with the plan whole heartedly, but I still didn't know. I couldn't tell Lily anything about the wolf choosing Sirius as my mate, but it strongly agreed with her. I trudged up the stairs, legs heavy as led. I reached my door and opened it to find no one there except a lone figure sleeping in their bed. It was Sirius.

My blood pounded in my ears as I closed the door behind me. It was just Sirius and me. Alone in our room. My pulse accelerated as I neared him. He was fast asleep on top of his covers with his shoes till on. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, making sure he was asleep. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I felt like I was going to explode with pent up adrenaline. I stepped closer to Sirius, his heady scent filling my nostrils. Itchiness took over my body. I was so close to Sirius. I hovered above him, taking in his disheveled hair, long lashes that would make any girl jealous, and his full lips. I drew closer, knowing this was a bad idea. I kept getting closer to his lips. I trembled as I got even closer; I was no longer in control of my actions. I lifted a hand to caress Sirius's cheek as I leaned in to brush my lips against his when a crash downstairs resounded through the walls. Silver eyes opened instantly, he shot up and I fell forward, lips meeting for a moment in a searing heat, before I fell to the ground. My lips lingered with the heat from the brush of our lips. I looked up to find Sirius staring at me with a blank expression, fingers delicately touching his lips. I stared back in a trance, unable to move or think.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is done

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Wahoo! Chapter 3 is here. I hope you like it!

I love the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It fuels my muse! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I stared at Sirius, it looked like he went into shock. His eyes held no recollection for me or his surroundings. I didn't know what to do. My entire body was numb except my lips which still tingled with the remaining warmth of Sirius' lips. I tried to stand, but my muscles wouldn't support my weight. I grabbed onto Sirius's covers, rustling him from his dazed state, his eyes landed on me when I pulled myself half way up and fell back down with a start. His eyes smoldered with an intensity I've never seen. Sirius scrambled to my side and offered a hand.

"Hey Remus you all right?" Sirius asked, fire dashed from his eyes. Making the wolf keen inside. I want to howl my own loss and hurt within that moment. For a moment it looked like Sirius might have the same kind of reaction to me that I have to him, but no such luck. My hopes were raised for a moment. I tucked them away for now. Not wanting to feel more disappointment.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed Sirius' hand, repressing the shiver that tingled up and down my spine and ran along all my nerves. He helped me up and let go of my hand with no reaction. Sirius didn't seem to be affected by the skin to skin contact at all. I stifled a sigh, by pretending to yawn. It was like the small, but life changing kiss never happened. My whole world was solidified with the one kiss. It reaffirmed everything about Sirius being my mate. There's no doubt in my mind who I'm meant to be with. His response also makes the whole idea of letting Sirius go is the right decision. He obviously has no desire for me.

Sirius slapped me on the back, not hard enough to hurt, it sure jolted me out of my skin and daydream. "Time for dinner Moony."

Sirius headed for the door and words slipped from my mouth like a broken damn. Once they were out there was no stopping the flood. "You're not even going to comment about the kiss. Act like it never happened. How can you have no reaction to it?" I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs to stop talking, the words kept coming. "It meant something to me you know." And with that last sentence my eyes connected with bewildered silver ones that filled with sympathy with my confession. _Oh, no! That means he really has no feelings for me. That look right there proves it. _I bolted through the door not waiting to hear pitying words or how our friendship will always stay true no matter what. I past a confused James and Peter, but kept going as fast as my legs would carry me. Why did I say anything? The wolf didn't try to over rule any of my actions. _It was the desperate need to be with Sirius and finally getting some kind of affection from him beyond friendship._ After my confession I might not even have that. Unrequited love hurts so much. You can suffer so much and the person you yearn for has no idea. Until you blurt out that you want them.

So much for letting Sirius go like I had planned. Whether I like it or not I brought him into my world where he is my mate and now he knows something is going on. Maybe I can pass it off as a joke or something. We all are always messing with each other. Although I don't participate all the time. I can say that I was just practicing. Thoughts rushed through my head as I ran past the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. People were nothing but a blur as I shot past them. No dinner for me tonight. There's no way I can face Sirius right now. No way. I don't even want to know what is going through his mind right now or if he's told James and Peter. I kept running, legs burning, lungs aching for air, until I found my favorite spot. A great big tree that faced the lake. I fell to my knees in front of the tree, head on the cool grass, gasping for air. I can't recall a time when I've ever ran so fast. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes against the fading light of the day. I could imagine the light illuminating the lake making it shimmer, maybe even silver like Sirius' eyes. A pang sprang from heart, I clutched my chest while I regained my breathing. My heart was breaking I realized with a start. I was a wolf without a mate. My mate didn't want me. Of course Sirius never actually said the words and he didn't know that he was my mate, but that's what I was. How could he ever want to be my mate? I can never tell him. The wolf howled its protest. I could feel it trying to tell me it would be all right, but I covered up the howl with my own mourning. I sat up slowly, feeling a headache forming at the back of my head. It was going to be a long night. I crawled over to the tree and settled between two large roots that served as a comfortable chair. I fought the stings of tears. I would not cry, not right now. The lake comforted me as I watched the ripples that the wind created roam free across the silver surface. I fell asleep with the last rays of light fall away and the gentle caress of the crescent moon as it moved to take the suns place.

I woke with a start when I heard a crunch. I was on full alert when I found Sirius standing in front of me with his wand alight and arms crossed over his chest. "Moony don't ever do that again." Sirius's voice was laced with worry.

Confused and more than a little dazed I said, "What?" Sirius stepped into my little area of comfort and scooted in beside me. Molding the side of his body against mine, pleasure rushed through me before I squashed it. And the itch started at my neck and shoulder again. I wanted to rub my shoulder against the bark of the tree to rid my body of the never ending itch when Sirius was near.

"What do you mean 'what?' You left without telling anyone where you were going and then you don't come to dinner and to top it off you don't come back to the dorm at all. Luckily I used the Marauder's Map and the Invisibilty Cloak. Now come on." Sirius rose from his place beside me and held out a hand. The Invisibilty Cloak hanging from his other hand, trailing on the ground.

I looked at his extended and wanted nothing more than to take it, but I didn't want to encourage the feelings that were being rustled up by Sirius coming to find me. "No."

"Remus you have to come with me. You have to sleep, tomorrow we have a test in potions."

"I can sleep here."

Sirius's eyes hardened at my words. "You're coming back inside."

I knew I was being stubborn and probably an idiot, but I couldn't help it. "No."

"Fine then I'm staying with you."

My brow lifted in surprise. "Why?" I whispered afraid of what the answer might be.

"Because I don't want to leave you out here alone and we need to talk." The last bit of Sirius's sentence was whispered in my ear as he leaned down and sat next to me again. The warmth from his breath almost sent me over the edge. Shivers ran through my body and it was not the cold night air.

I swallowed thickly. "About what?" I held my breathe, waiting for his answer.

"About what you said back in the dorm and about the kiss." My world nearly darkened when Sirius turned my face and kissed me on the lips, letting his tongue run over the seam of my lips. And biting my bottom lip between his teeth. My entire body was lit on fire. Blood rushed through my veins and breath left my body when Sirius opened his eyes. There wasn't much light from his wand, but I could see the silver of his eyes was nearly swallowed by his pupil being dilated. "Whoa." Sirius whispered against my lips before catching them in another earth shattering kiss.

We pulled away, both of us desperately needing air. I sucked in a lung full of air and asked the question that formed in mind the minute we pulled away. "Why did you do that?" I waited patiently for Sirius's answer. All the while trying to stifle the hoped that swelled in my chest the moment he kissed me.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is done

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Here's Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy!

OMG I love you all so much! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Sirius tilted his head to the side, looking at me with 'I can't believe you just asked me that' expression. "My dear Moony I think I'm going to have to let you figure that out on your own. And when you do I'll kiss you again, but not till then." My stomach flipped over at the idea of being able to kiss Sirius again. But I have to figure it out? Merlin, I don't know. I sighed heavily accepting the task, not that I have much choice if I want to continue being with Sirius in an intimate way.

Sirius stood up, pulling me with him. He grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around us, his hand on his wand and the other keeping the cloak from revealing us. "I never said I wanted to go back inside." I pointed out while following him back to the castle.

Sirius chuckled. "Well too late now. I wouldn't have left you out here to sleep."

"Even if I didn't want to go back inside?"

"Especially." Sirius stopped walking, getting closer to me than he needed to. Not that I was complaining. The nearness of him relaxed the wolf enough for it to stay quite. My neck is driving me crazy though. I gave in and scratched my shoulder. Sirius wasn't helping anything when he came even closer. Is he trying to drive me crazy? I know he doesn't know what him, being close to me does, but it's so hard not to give in to instinct. To bare my neck and have him bite me, finally claiming me as his mate. Forging an unbreakable bond one that isn't solidified until he does bite me.

"Remus if you're trying to get me to leave you out here it's not going to work." Sirius pulled on my arm and dragged me along the path to the castle until I started moving my feet. Sirius' touch sent a charge through me, making me forget that we were moving. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, bringing us a little closer. We walked at a fast pace trying to get to the castle as fast as we could. The whole time I concentrated on my Sirius' warmth that seeped into my very being like he was becoming one with me. He somehow ended up under my skin faster than I ever imagined he could. The wolf whimpered with need. I almost let the whimper slip passed my lips. Thankfully I have more control than that. Although I wanted to let it pass my lips to see his reaction.

We made it to the castle and Sirius led the way letting his arm slip from my shoulder to my waist. His hand going lower than was strictly necessary. I was completely bewildered by his behavior. I thought he'd run screaming if he knew how I felt about him. Even though he doesn't know the extent of my feelings, he's taking everything in stride without batting an eye. Then again it is Sirius. He goes with the flow of everything.

"Come one Remus we got to move faster," Sirius whispered in my ear. A tingle ran down my back spreading warmth through my body. I know Sirius didn't mean it to mean anything, but it felt so incredibly wonderful to have him so close that I gave into impulse and stopped in my tracks. His wand clattered to the ground and I pulled him to me. Our bodies melding together in the most perfect way. We fit together like we were made for each other. Which was exactly the case. Sirius' eyes widened when I kissed him. I slanted my mouth over his and my heart melted on the spot. Sirius stood there stunned for a moment then kissed me back with much more passion that I anticipated. I fell backward when he surged forward. I landed on my back on the cold stones of the castle, Sirius on top of me. His lids lowered, mouth parted little puffs of warm air hitting my face. I looked down at us and nearly fainted on the spot. The wolf was going insane with lust and want. I wanted to give in there and then. To tell Sirius everything. That he could have me right now as long as he bit me to alleviate the itch and everything. But I shook my head. The fog of lust lifting enough for me to blush and push up on my elbows and grin at Sirius.

"I think we need more practice with kissing standing up," Sirius said. It was pretty dark in the entrance hall except for Sirius' wand and some other floating lights I would have sworn that I saw a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kiss me until I figured everything out," I said. Breath coming in short spurts.

Sirius chuckled, my stomach filled with butterflies that were looking to make a permanent residence in my stomach if Sirius continued to laugh. "I did, but you were the one who kissed me first. I didn't say anything about you not kissing me first." Sirius smiled even in the dark the beauty of it wasn't dimmed.

"Ah, but I think it's our cue to leave before Filch and Mrs. Norris find us." Sirius stood up, being very careful not to bump certain areas. If he did I don't know what he might think, but I'm not prepared to deal with that right now.

Sirius helped me up and covered us with the cloak again. We made great haste to get to our dorm which we did in record time. James and Peter were asleep when we slipped in to the room. Sirius waved a little before going in his bed and falling asleep with his clothes on. I lay down on my bed with no chance of sleep taking me away any time soon.

Could Sirius maybe like me the same way? Or want to explore what we have? He didn't freak out about the kiss in fact he kissed me again. And then kissed me back when I initiated the kiss. I threw my arm over my eyes and sighed. My head hurts thinking about. The wolf felt the same way because we were mates. It made sense. If I was meant for him then he was meant for me. But I still don't know. I think I'll talk to Lily about it tomorrow. I fell asleep in no time with that thought in mind

I woke to my bed dipping, feeling the weight of an extra body added to the mattress. "Morning Moony," Sirius looked down at me with a smile. I jumped up and covered my self with the covers. Sirius scared the living day lights out of me. My cheeks warmed with his laughter. It shot through my body making every nerve tingle. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I thought you should know it's almost time for class."

"You can't be serious," I said, throwing the covers off of me, changing quickly. Sirius was silent as I changed. His face betrayed nothing about what he was thinking. He examined my body with a new light to his eyes making me want to cover myself. I didn't have the luxury of time though.

Sirius' gaze was like a caress that I never wanted to leave my body. It also scared me to death. It seems like everything is going so fast. The wolf preened under the attention of Sirius. Finally calm with the fact that we had Sirius' attention on us in a whole new way. I finished changing and peered at Sirius through my lashes.

"Ready." I grabbed my book bag. My stomach decided to let itself be known by growling, it resembled a roar.

"I thought you might be hungry so I grabbed you some muffins." Sirius produced three muffins wrapped in napkins from his pocket.

My heart beat wildly at the simple gesture. "Thank you." I took them from him carefully, not wanting to drop them.

"Come on Moony, we got to hurry." Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me along while I ate. I don't know if he knew he was holding my hand. I wasn't going to point it out though. His hand was big and warm engulfing my much smaller one in his. I walked in a trance, the muffin tasted like nothing. The only thing that stood out was Sirius.

We ended up at Transfigurations and he sat down next to me. Much to my surprise. Usually he sits next to James. James looked at us with a raised eyebrow, shrugging it off.

I sat there shocked for the whole class. I didn't hear one thing McGonagall said. I caught Lily's eyes when class was dismissed and she motioned for me to meet her outside.

I rushed from my seat, eager to talk to someone about Sirius. "Hey how are you?" I asked when I met up with her in the hall.

"Good. How's everything with?" Lily waggled her eyebrows at Sirius who just walked out of our class talking to James. He was looking around him for something then his eyes landed on me and he smiled. "I see everything is just fine." Lily smiled.

I blushed. "I don't have a clue what's going on…" As soon as I was going to tell Lily what happened James' voice floated to us as he and Sirius got closer.

"Yeah don't forget that we have a double date with those girls from Ravenclaw," James said loudly intending for Lily to hear. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and huffed.

I met Sirius' eyes and his gaze drifted to the floor. James kept talking oblivious to everyone's discomfort. "We're meeting in Hogsmeade this weekend. That brunette really wants to go out with you. Can't back out now." Sirius met my gaze tentatively and I turned away feeling like a fool. Of course he had a date. He always has a date and that person will never be me no matter what happens. I told Lily I'd meet her later and took off at a jog to my next class thankful that Sirius didn't follow me or I would have yelled at him revealing everything when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done

Chapter 5 will be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Here's Chapter 5 I hope you enjoy! I thought it'd be fun to have Sirius's point of view so here it is! Let me know if you would like me to continue to switch points of view between Remus and Sirius. What do you think?

Everyone is so awesome! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you so much. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"What's up with Moony?" James asked as we made our way to Potions.

"I think you may have inadvertently ruined my chances with Remus." I put my hands in my pockets to keep from biting my nails. Nasty habit that I picked up over the summer. Every time I get nervous I have to bite my nails.

I wanted so badly to go after Remus, but knew he wouldn't appreciate it. He needed time to think even if it was just a few minutes he needed to get sorted.

James nearly choked on his own spit. "What did you say?" he spluttered stopping in the middle of the hall, people going around us making rude sounds for standing in the middle of the hall. James's eyes were wide, mouth opened wide enough to catch flies.

"I like Remus." I stated plainly. I didn't want to beat around the bush with James. This was not something that I was going to keep secret. I like Remus. Maybe even more than like him, but my mind was barely finishing processing that I _liked _him more than a friend. And that kiss yesterday that changed everything was amazing. It was pure accident. It was also the best thing that happened to me. I thought I'd try brushing it off as nothing then Remus let slip about what he felt and it melted my heart. And when he ran away from me it hurt so much that I barely have any finger nails left. They are nothing but nubs now.

"Whoa."

"Exactly." I started moving along with the crowd, James following close behind.

"How did you…who…what…" James was nearly hyperventilating when we reached Potions. I stopped him outside the door, letting him breathe. I wanted to laugh at his dumbfounded state. I didn't dare. I suppressed my laughter by disguising it with a cough.

"Are you okay?" I asked, patting his back. He leaned his head against the stone wall, eyes closed, breathing slowly. He opened his eyes slowly, a slow smile taking over his lips, hair falling over one of his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm fine. I was just a little surprised." I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. "A lot surprised, but you've always secretly had a thing for Remus. Now you can…you know be together." James has always been the only person to know that I've always had a little crush on Remus since about second or third year. Something about him lures me in. He never seemed interested in anyone male or female and I didn't want to push him but with his confession made everything clear as day and now that I know I don't intend of letting him go, for some reason right now there was something even stronger pulling me towards Remus not wanting to let go.

"James did you hit your head back there somewhere?" I asked smiling at how well James was taking the news.

"No." James huffed. He ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it even more than normal. His eyes lit up with understanding the longer we stood in front of our classroom. "Oh, no I said all that stuff about the Ravenclaw girls. I was only trying to make Lily jealous. She's been avoiding me lately just when I thought I was finally getting somewhere she shuts me out." James slumped against the wall and slid down. I followed him, not worried about being a few minutes late to Potions. Not like it's going to affect my potion making skills that much. I could always get Remus to help me…then again James can make a decent potion when he wants to. I don't think Remus will want to talk to me yet.

I put my arm loosely around his shoulder letting him know I was there for him. "You know I don't think you have to make her jealous. She's probably just confused. She has a lot on her plate with you and Snape, you know? It can't be fun having to deal with you two all the time. Give her some space and she'll come around. And anyways I think that girl from Ravenclaw really likes you so if you're just using her you better call off the whole thing now especially when I have a very hurt Moony on my hands."

James nodded his head solemnly. I wouldn't normally care whether I dated a girl then moved on to the next, but the look Remus gave me earlier told me that it hurt beyond my comprehension to have the one you like going out with someone else even though I had no way of knowing that James was going to announce the date to the whole world.

"Got it. I wasn't really trying to use them, okay maybe a little, but I wanted to go out with a pretty girl and have a good time. That's all." James stood up slowly, he held out his hand and I took it.

"I know trying to make Lily jealous was a bonus right?" I dusted off invisible dust from my pants.

"Yeah a little, but that look she gave. That stung."

"Tell me about it."

James nodded in sympathy. We were both in big trouble with the people we liked. "Time to go in," I announced to the deserted hall and a huffy James.

"Merlin this is going to suck."

James was right. Not only was Remus not sitting next to Peter he was by Lily and Snape who shared a work table. Remus didn't even try to make eye contact with me through the whole class. Slughorn made us do a potion that had something to do with removing boils and warts and other skin ailments but I wasn't paying any attention to my ingredients. I didn't care if this was our test or not I had to get Remus to forgive me. He kept his amber eyes on the task in front of him, only looking up to put an ingredient in his cauldron. I sighed and continued peeling my frog skin, trying to keep it thin and even with no luck. But it didn't matter. I threw the ingredient in my cauldron without care and it exploded in my face. Green smoke billowed from my cauldron making me cough, my eyes stung with unshed tears and my face hurt like hell. Screams erupted from the side of me. Professor Slughorn cleared the smoke with a flick of his wand and when he looked at me he sucked in a sharp lungful of air.

"Oh, my Mr. Black you didn't cut the frog skin evenly did you?" Professor Slughorn asked shaking his head at my carelessness.

"No." The whole class looked at me then laughter filled the classroom. I had no idea what they were laughing at, but could only guess that something happened to my appearance. Probably my face it was burning and itching.

I looked over at James and Peter who were both trying to keep from laughing. Their faces red as tomatoes and their fists jammed against their mouths. I didn't even want to know what I looked like.

"You need to go to Madame Pomfrey before they get bigger and greener," Slughorn said.

I grabbed my bag without looking at the class. That's what I get for not paying attention I guess.

"Get back to work, nothing to see here." Slughorn cleaned up the station then moved on back to his desk.

"Hey Padfoot don't worry," James said around his chuckling.

"Yeah not bad at all." Peter practically cackled.

What the hell happened to me? I wanted to touch my face or get a mirror but I don't think I could take it. I walked out of the classroom at a slow pace not caring what was happening. I was almost out of the dungeons when I heard heavy footfall behind me. "Sirius wait," Remus called from behind. I almost fell over with pure shock.

I turned around and there was Remus running after me, bag hitting his hip as he caught up with me. "Are you okay?" Remus cupped my face gently. He gazed at my face intently. I don't know what he was looking at but it didn't matter as long as he was here with me.

I dropped my bag and hugged him tightly. He squeaked, his arms hung limply around his sides then he hugged me back fiercely. He pulled back then hit my shoulder. "What were you thinking? You could've really hurt yourself with that potion and not just turned face green with really large bumps." Remus cupped my face again, worrying creasing his forehead.

"My skins green?" I asked, skin tingling where Remus touched it or it could've been from the potion.

"Yeah, you look like a frog." Remus laughed, amber eyes dancing. Yeah, never going to let him go. "Now let's go get you fixed up." Remus tugged on my hand to get me going, but I had to know one thing before we moved.

"Remus, are you alright?"

Remus regarded me with a guarded expression, face breaking out with a smile. "Yes, I am. I'm still peeved about earlier though." He glared at me. On him it made him look adorable. I kept that thought to myself. Grinning despite the situation and my apparent green skin.

"No worries. I'm going to cancel that date as soon as possible. I think it'd be more proper for you and me to go on a date this weekend in Hogsmeade. What do you say?"

Remus stared at me with wide eyes. "Seriously? No lie?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Yes and no lie."

Remus's mouth opened then shut then opened again. It looked like he was having an internal war. I tried not to let it worry me, but it was so hard not to. He nodded his head. "Yes, I'd love that. Now come on you're becoming greener." We raced off to Madame Pomfrey with me laughing like a madman. Remus and I were going on our first date this weekend. My heart thudded hard against my chest making my blood pound in my ears. This was going to be the best weekend as long as nothing went wrong. So far turning green didn't stand well with me. That wasn't going to discourage me though.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 5 is done

Chapter 6 will be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Here's Chapter 6 I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your input about switching POV's. This chapter will continue with Sirius' POV.

I love you all so very much XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Everyone rocks the socks of the world. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I lay on a hospital bed trying not keep from being sick all over myself especially with Remus sitting right next to me in a chair sleeping from the long ordeal it was to turn me normal again. I slumped against the pillows and sighed. Madame Pompfrey gave me a potion that was removing the green skin and everything else frog like that was on me, but it did take its toll. I've been in the hospital wing over five hours, waiting for my skin to turn normal. I looked at my hand. It was almost my normal skin color, it still had a hint of green to it. Remus snored lightly as his head titled back, exposing a great expanse of his creamy neck. I had an overwhelming urge to lick, nip, and bite at it. I shook my head, turning my eyes away from the delightful sight that greeted my eyes.

That was a weird urge. I've never really been one for going licking or biting anyone's neck. Not that I do anything often. Despite my reputation for being a ladies man I don't normally even kiss a girl after a few dates. I can count on one hand all the people I've kissed and one of those people is Remus.

I slumped down further in the bed allowing my heavy eyelids to close against the light streaming through the windows. My eyes fluttered open, trying to stay awake, but losing the war against sleep. Little dust motes danced on the rays of light. The sun played on Remus's hair, caressing his face and highlighting more of his beautiful skin that begged to kissed and marked only by me.

_Where are these weird thoughts about Remus coming from? _

I peeked through my lashes at Remus, letting the image of him be the last thing I saw before I finally fell asleep, noticing that my skin was back to its normal hue.

I woke to the sound of something clatter on the floor, echoing through the hospital wing. James stepped from behind the curtain that was hiding part of my bed. He was scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Padfoot. Didn't mean to wake you."

I stretched my arms over my head. I sat up in bed and leaned against the frame. Remus was gone from his spot. My stomach dropped with disappointment. Feeling a bit queasy I slumped back down in bed, whether if it was from Remus' absence or the affect of the potion I couldn't say.

I slapped on a forced grin. My face muscles straining against the false emotion. "Don't worry about it Prongs. I was probably due to get up any way. I'm starved. Please don't tell me I missed dinner." I clapped my hands together in plea, earning me a laugh from the bespectacled boy who now sat in Remus's chair.

"Not yet. Dinner starts in ten minutes. And if I may say you are back to your normal handsome self."

"Never get tired of hearing I'm handsome."

"I didn't think you would." James sat back in the chair, hands resting over his stomach. He regarded me with narrowed eyes. "How are Moony and you?"

I let my gaze wonder around the room while I thought about that question. I thought we were good until I woke up. Now I'm not so sure. And I keep having weird thoughts about Remus. I even had a strange dream about biting his neck or somewhere between his neck and shoulder and I can't figure out what it means. Remus would probably think I was going mental if I told him about it. James would too.

I decided to keep my random thoughts and dreams to myself for now. I glanced back at James who was still laid back like he didn't have a care in the world. But one look in his eyes told a different story. Emotional turmoil warred in his eyes, about exactly what I couldn't say, but I could guess that it was about two of his best friends heading for a deeper relationship and about the girl he was head over heels for.

"I think we're doing well. I have a date with him this weekend."

James' eyes widened then crinkled at the sides with a wide smile. His eyes lighted with happiness that replaced the turmoil within a second. "That's great. Now if only I can get Lily to talk to me again."

"You've got to give her some time. I don't think she took too kindly to you trying to make her jealous."

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm going to be paying for this one for a while, but I know I can get her talk to me again," James said smile fading a bit. "It might take a few days or months," he mumbled as he stood up. "Ready to go get something to eat?"

I nodded my head vigorously. I was so hungry I thought my stomach might rebel and start eating itself. I was about to get out of bed when I decided to ask about something that had been bothering me. "Um where's Moony?" I tried to sound casual, but the look James gave told me he wasn't fooled.

"Don't worry Sirius he just went to go collect the work you missed from classes. He sent me to come and get you for dinner while he made the rounds to all our Professors."

I turned my face away, hiding the blush that bloomed across my cheeks. "Ah, I see." Remus went to go get my missed work? Something inside me melted. I know he'd do the same thing if we weren't exploring a deeper relationship, but the small gesture of kindness touched something inside that I couldn't put a name to. I let the strange feeling wrap around me for a moment before shaking myself, letting whatever feeling that was trying to name itself go for the time being. Somehow I knew I'd know what it was soon. Now wasn't the time.

I followed James to the Great Hall, listening to what happened after I turned myself in to a frog. Apparently the rest of our potion class was a bit chaotic. Wish I could have seen it. I snickered when he told me about Snape messing up his own potion by himself because he was distracted by James trying to get Lily's attention.

We walked to the Gryffindor table. I spotted Remus sitting next to Peter. I rushed past James and was in front of Remus in a few seconds, standing across from him on the other side of the table. I don't know what made me do it, but suddenly I leaned across the table, grabbed Remus by the collar and pulled him to meet my lips in the middle of the table. I kissed him on the lips then let him slump back in his seat with a stunned expression. Eyes wide, mouth open, and his whole body slack. My little impulse earned me the entire attention of the Great Hall the ever constant noise was hushed. Only one person concerned me the most though.

"Sirius?" Remus asked and I didn't know what to say. I stood in stunned silence while my brain worked over time to try and come up with an answer.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is done

Chapter 7 will be posted soon


End file.
